


Dating Comes with Caveats

by unholyseraphs (oncharredwings)



Series: We Only Live Once [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Couple's Spats, M/M, Make up sex, Older!Dean, Self Confidence Issues, Teacher!Dean, Teasing, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, younger!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/unholyseraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, he had known this was going to happen.<br/>The fighting.<br/>Caveat (insert number here because he had no clue) of dating a younger guy: Castiel liked to argue and Castiel liked to be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Comes with Caveats

"So how many people saw my dick?" Dean looked over at Cas as they walked towards the sandwich shop that the college kids frequented often. 

"What?" Castiel laughed as Dean held the door open for him and he ducked inside. The sun was shining and the wind was strong but they didn't call it the windy city for nothing. 

"Just wondering how many people saw my dick," Dean replied as casually as he could manage. Cas' Spring Break was over and Dean hoped that not that many people had seen the figure studies Castiel had done of him but he had this  _feeling_. Cas' art was good and with his luck, Dean's drawings were probably hanging in a hallway somewhere for the whole college to see. 

"I don't know...my professor, my class. They gave me a great critique, everyone loved the drawings." Castiel smiled up at him and Dean returned the smile softly but it never reached his eyes. "Why?" 

"I dunno, just curious." 

If Dean was honest with himself he would admit that Castiel drawing him in the nude had bothered him but he was hardly ever honest with himself and this time was no different. Cas had needed his help and Dean had given it to him. Hell, he had even been rewarded for it with sex. But that didn't stop him from feeling self conscious about his naked body hanging in some hallway where twenty-somethings could stare at his junk and jerk off to it. Only Cas was allowed to jerk off to his man bits, damn it. 

"You sure you want to eat here?" Castiel asked him and Dean blinked as he slowly became aware of the situation again; the line was long and they were at the tail end. "We could go somewhere else." 

"I like the sandwiches here," Dean replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Even though the shop felt hot compared to the outside, Dean kept his coat on, and he even wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist and pulled him close. Men and women liked to stare at Cas because Cas was fucking hot, which Dean couldn't  _blame_ them but that did not keep Dean from being possessive. He  _wanted_ people to know that he was the one banging Cas every night. He went even so far as to place a tender kiss to the bird's nest that was Castiel's hair; it smelled like strawberries. 

Damn did he smell good. 

Castiel had various ways of smelling; sometimes more masculine and sometimes more feminine. Like today. Dean preferred the sweeter, fruitier scents on Castiel's hair and body. There was something about the way the Bath and Body Works scents made Cas smell that drove Dean completely insane. 

"Are you listening to me?" Castiel asked, tilting his head back so Dean could see his face upside down. 

"What?" Sometimes, Dean was the epitome of  _guy_. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I knew you weren't listening. I said we should go out after we eat. I want to get some new shoes." 

"Why? You finally realize that we don't live anywhere near an ocean?" Dean teased Castiel mercilessly about his New England boat shoes that the Midwest had gone completely apeshit over. Sperry's or something like that. He thought they were ridiculously priced but Castiel loved his. Of course his sarcasm earned him an eye squint and a dark look, but Dean only smirked. Teasing Cas was just too damn easy sometimes. 

"I'm from  _Maine,_ you ass," Castiel reminded him. "And my parents have boats. So I think I have a right to wear what I want on my feet, thank you very much. And for your information I have had these for a long time, before they got popular...and yes, I need a new pair. So sue me." 

"Okay, okay. Easy there Tiger, don't gotta jump down my throat." The line was moving a lot quicker than he had previously believed so by the time they reached the front, Castiel was still annoyed with him and Dean had a feeling he would have to buy Cas lunch to appease him. He gave the back of Cas' head another kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist as they waited. "Don't be mad at me Baby." 

"I'm not  _mad_ ," Castiel insisted. "Annoyed. Not mad. I'm  _allowed_ to be annoyed Dean." 

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes while Castiel was still facing forward. "What do you want to eat?" 

"I don't know, I'm not hungry." 

Another caveat of having a college aged boyfriend: he could be whiney and stubborn like any other twenty-something would be. Dean had never found that to be attractive. "Cas don't be a dick, c'mon. I'm offering to buy you lunch, you don't have to be an ass about it." 

"I'm not  _asking_ you to buy me lunch Dean," Castiel snapped so Dean released him from his grasp and shoved his hands in his pocket, refusing to hanging on him if he was going to be a jerk. 

"Fine. I won't buy you lunch." Dean stepped up around Cas when the woman turned to look at him and ask him what he wanted. Reuben's were the fucking best in Dean's opinion, especially if served cold. If Cas was going to be a whiney asshole then he was going to ignore him like the child he was acting. Reuben, bag of chips, and soda. Perfect lunch was fucking perfect. 

Thanking the woman who served him, Dean handed over exact change, and then he was taking his lunch outside to sit at the tables instead of staying inside. The weather was too beautiful  _not_ to enjoy. Eventually, Cas joined him with his own tray that housed a grilled cheese, which was what he always bought at this place when they went for lunch. He didn't even grace Cas with a glance, and instead watched the tourists and regulars walk on by, going about their days. Sometimes, Dean was never sure why he had decided to move to Chicago, especially when Sam was off in California, but then he remembered the pizza. The deep dish pizza had  _always_ been one of his favorites.

His job also kept him in Chicago. Not only was the pay good but it was something he actually enjoyed, versus something he had grown up doing. Of course he had never grown up believing he could teach high school but then he had gone to college. For fun more than for anything; he hadn't even taken his major seriously until sophomore year when he had been introduced to some Education majors. After meeting Charlie Bradbury in his first education class he had fallen in love and he had immediately dived into wanting to be a teacher. He had started with teaching elementary, which had been fun but then he had had to teach a high school class as an undergrad. 

That had been it for him. 

High school had been more satisfying for him and he had chosen to focus on teaching grades nine through twelve. Math and history to be exact. Secretly (or maybe not so secretly) Dean was a huge nerd. He loved math and numbers. Math was either right or wrong and Dean loved the black and white nature of the math world. There were no interpretations, just exacts. 

History had always been a love of his as well. That was how he had ended up at a public school in Chicago teaching math and history to high schoolers. Meeting Castiel Novak had been a pure accident. They had met on the street, accidentally colliding into each other when Castiel had barely been drinking age. They had been headed into the same bar, since it had been Cas' twenty first and all of his friends were taking him out to get slammed. Dean had watched Castiel take drink after drink, and quite frankly, he'd been impressed with this skinny artsy guy tossing shots back like a pro. So of course he had decided to ask Castiel to dance. 

Dean looked over at Cas now and saw him staring at his grilled cheese, completely untouched, and his perfect brow furrowed together. Damn, Cas' pout had always been hard for Dean to resist. "Babe?" he asked gently, which drew sad blue eyes to meet his own. "I'm sorry." 

Castiel shrugged. "I was the one who got snippy." 

"Yeah, well I teased you first." Slowly, Dean turned his hand over and revealed his palm to Cas; it had always been their universal signal to hold hands. "Do over?" 

Slowly, Cas' mouth twitched with a small and private smile that was reserved only for Dean. "Yeah. Do over." 

Dean smiled back and Castiel slid his hand over. Dean squeezed before letting go so they could finish eating lunch. "Eat your sandwich or you'll be pissed at yourself later. You know how long you take to pick something out." 

"So you'll go shopping with me?" Castiel's face lit up in excitement, like it was wont to do when Dean told him they could do something. 

"Yeah. I'll go shopping with you. Ya dork." He smirked and Castiel immediately dug into his lunch. 

\--

Somehow, he had  _known_ this was going to happen. 

The fighting. 

Caveat (insert number here because he had no clue) of dating a younger guy: Castiel liked to argue and Castiel liked to be right.

Dean couldn't blame him, since he had been the same way at twenty-two but Dean had also outgrown that phase, and quite frankly he couldn't wait for Cas to do so too. Cocky, young, and bullheaded. Dean was pretty damn sure that was just a side effect of being a young guy in the United States in the 21st Century, or maybe that was just a requirement for being a twenty-something male. Either way, Dean was five thousand percent  _done_ with Cas at this point and all he wanted to do was go the fuck home to his own apartment, away from Castiel. 

"Are you listening to me?" Castiel asked him again for the second time today. This time, rather than playful, he sounded annoyed. Darkly annoyed. The kind of annoyed that Dean could recall some of his ex-girlfriends being when in a shitty mood. Dean did not like that kind of annoyed. 

"No Cas," he snapped as he tried to find a spot to stare. They had been shopping for a few hours, which he had agreed to doing, but even Dean was growing tired of going store to store. 

"Of course you're not," came the exasperated reply. "God, why do I bring you with me?" 

"I don't know Cas, why do  _you_?" he growled in return. They were fighting in a Forever 21.  _They were fighting in a Forever 21._ If this was not the most ridiculous thing Dean had ever done, he had no idea what was. 

"You're mad at me," Castiel snapped. "Why? Why are you mad at me?  _You_ are ignoring  _me_. I should be mad at you but you're mad at me. What the fuck, Dean?!" 

"Because you think you're right Cas, but you're not right. You're not always right, okay? You're smart, yeah, but you can't always be right." He really wanted to start bashing his head against the wall but that was probably frowned upon by the workers. Besides, he didn't want to make some poor, minimum waged teenager clean up his bloody forehead prints. "Your professor was right in giving you a poor grade.  _You_ skipped class, so you get to suffer the consequence." 

"It's not my fault that they put a load of work on me to the point where I don't get enough sleep and missed my alarm-" 

"It's also not  _their_ fault that you put all of your work off to the last minute." Dean was pretty damn sure that he was being fair in his assumption that Cas shouldn't have been procrastinating for so long, but the look he received probably would have killed him if that phrase had been true. 

"You know you never went to art school, you have  _no_ idea how hard it is on me-" Castiel began but Dean rolled his eyes so hard that he was sure they had popped out at the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?!" 

"I went to college Cas-" 

"Yeah, like  _ten_ years ago!" Castiel hissed icily. 

And there it was; a comment against his age. He had been waiting for this day to come and apparently a year was the mark. "For your information Cas it wasn't  _ten_ years ago. I graduated at your age. That was only...eight years ago." 

"Close enough. The point is, is that you graduated college years ago and you have no idea what it's like now, stop pretending that you do. " Cas snatched up a sweater and then he was walking away from him and Dean had no desire to follow. Cas could come apologize to  _him_ for once. 

"Yeah well at least I'm a fucking adult who has his own damn apartment with a real job," he snapped after Cas, not able to keep himself from getting the last word in. Either Castiel hadn't heard him or he ignored him because there was no response but Dean turned to walk away anyway. He tried not to let their age difference bother him but on days like today he wanted to set himself on fire, and find a guy closer to his age range.

He left the store and went to sit outside on a bench, which was probably stupid but there was part of him that hoped Cas would come and apologize. He realized too late that he was sulking like a child.

Pouting was not classy or manly so he was most definitely _not_ pouting; he was glowering.

Brooding, even.

But definitely not pouting.

"Dean?"

"Go away Cas." Okay, maybe he was a bit bitter and sometimes just as immature as Cas.

There was a long pause before Cas whispered an apology. "I'm sorry Dean, I was out of line."

"Whatever, Cas. I don't want to hear it, okay?" Dean didn't turn around or give Cas the benefit of talking face to face. If Cas wanted to talk to his face, he could damn well walk around and do it himself.

There was another long pause, and for a moment Dean began to wonder if Cas had walked away, but then a figure in a gray jacket and white scarf came to rest in his peripherals and he knew it was Castiel without even looking.  "I didn't mean it Dean." 

His response was another overdramatic roll of his eyes. Damn it, he fucking deserved that right. "Sure you didn't." 

"I  _didn't_ ," Castiel insisted. He felt Cas join him on the bench, his long fingers coming to grasp his forearm, where he had his hands shoved into his coat pockets. "I didn't mean it...I was rude, I know...I was really rude. I didn't mean to make fun of you. I'm sorry...you're  _smart_ Dean, and you're right. It's my fault that I got in trouble and my grade fell. Not my professor's. I shouldn't hold my work off like I've been, I know. I shouldn't have insinuated that you're like...a thousand years old, I'm sorry." 

Dean slowly glanced over at Cas and saw the saddest puppy eyes that he was pretty damn sure he had (somehow) learned from Sam. Only Sam could give him eyes like that and get away with it, but now Cas had it down pact too? Fucking damn it. He could  _not_ compete with the puppy face. "I figured it'd come up eventually." 

"You're not  _old_  Dean," Castiel said, his hands still wrapped around Dean's arm. "You're not." 

"I'm gonna be thirty-one in January, Cas." He had just turned thirty and for some reason, his confidence had sailed south ever since. Even when he had gotten Castiel to sleep with him, and praise him in bed with how  _good_ he apparently was at sex. 

"That doesn't make you old. Do you think I'm going to find some other guy and want to climb him like a tree? Is that it? Because I don't  _want_ another guy Dean. I like you.  _You_. I chose you. I like that you're older than me. You're not some immature asshole in college, you're a real  _man_. It's sexy." Castiel smiled and slid closer until Dean could feel Cas' body heat. "I'm really sorry." 

Dean finally turned his head to look at Cas and he couldn't help but smile at the puppy face. Damn that puppy face was going to be the death of him, he was damn sure. "Did you and Sam join forces or something?" 

"What?" Castiel tilted his head to the side and did that cute eye squint thing that made Dean's groin ache. 

"Nothing," he replied with a smile. "Nothing." 

"I still haven't gotten a new pair of shoes," Castiel pouted and Dean knew that it was going to be a really long day. 

\--

"What are you doin'?" Dean mumbled against Cas’ lips as felt Castiel climb into his lap. They had been lounging in bed for most of the day but Dean was exhausted from work, and it was his day off. Cas had come over after he had realized his class had been canceled for the day. They had made up a few days ago after their awkward fight at the store (which Dean still found completely ridiculous by the way). 

"Nothing," came Cas’ reply but Dean gave him a  _look_. Clearly, he was up to something.

"Yeah  _okay_ , says the guy in his tighty whities,” Dean replied as he snapped Cas’ underwear band. Not that Dean could say much, since he too was wearing briefs today, but at least he had a shirt on. 

Castiel smirked and pressed an eager kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean obliged him, since Cas was always so eager to please and those lips were pillow soft. Dean bit his tongue to hold back a groan when he felt Cas drag his dick along Dean’s slowly through their underwear. 

"Does that feel good?" Castiel asked him, slowly easing Dean down onto the bed so he could rest Dean’s head along the pillow. 

He nodded in response. “Yeah,” he whispered, his hands eagerly digging into Castiel’s ribcage as they kissed. The way Cas rocked against him was making his mind go completely blank and fuzzy. Sex with Cas always made him go blank. This time, he couldn’t hold back the groan. 

Suddenly, Dean felt too hot and he needed to get out of his shirt; he twisted and tilted his head back, moving his hands from Castiel’s ribs to his shirt hem. Cas’ mouth was tracing a determined path from his mouth, down along his jaw, and to his neck. The world felt hyper real, and Dean couldn’t concentrate enough to tell Cas that he wanted his shirt off. 

Really he could only moan and allow his hands to return to Cas’ ribs again. The skin along Cas’ bones felt taut and he felt the muscles in the toned body ripple and move with each drag of Cas’ hips. If this wasn’t the most tantalizing not sex-sex he had ever had, then he wasn’t sure what to think. 

Castiel tugged at his bottom lip and kissed him so tenderly that it made Dean whimper in response. Here they were again, with Castiel on top of him, and Dean lying beneath him. It felt so damn  _right_  that Dean felt no desire to flip them over. 

"I love you," Cas mumbled against his lips. He would have responded but Casitel dragged his hips yet again and their cocks were straining so hard against the fabric of their underwear that Dean was ready to just rip the clothing aside. He wanted them to touch skin to skin. 

He grunted in response, which in hindsight was probably not the best  _I love you too_ , considering Dean was pretty damn sure this was the first time either of them had said it, but his hands were too busy leaving Cas’ ribs to go down and pull and tear at strained cotton. 

The heat that their groins were emitting made Dean groan as he finally felt Castiel’s cock rest against his own. Their sacs dragged together in slow and tantalizing circles. Fucking H Christ, it was  _so good_. 

Shaking hands trailed back up Cas’ skin until he felt goosebumps rising beneath his fingertips. Their breathing grew labored, the room was too hot, and Dean still wanted out of his shirt. But there was no time to take their clothing off Dean realized, as they humped and rocked against each other in true desperation. 

Dean cried out Cas’ name in a strangled, and hoarse tone. His own echoed in his ears and then Dean felt the sticky release pool against his stomach and Cas’ where his shirt had begun to ride up. The waves of heat and pleasure ran all over his body and down his dick, as his balls released that tightness. Dean shuddered. This not sex-sex was disgustingly good; they had taken to dry humping at each other rather than the full act recently, but Dean had no complaints whatsoever. 

When it ended and their orgasms faded, he allowed Castiel to lie on top of him in exhaustion. Cas’ skin was damp with sweat and Dean slowly rubbed and massaged his back as they relaxed in post-coital bliss. “I love you too,” he mumbled against Cas’ shoulder. 

Castiel slid his tongue from his chest and up to his lips, eagerly lick at his mouth. Then a smile flickered in those blue eyes and if Dean had been younger, he probably would have twitched to life again. “I know.” 

He half smiled and pulled Castiel into another long and tender kiss. He loved Castiel. He  _loved_  Castiel and life could not get any better. 


End file.
